From Three to Five
by Mothstrike the Author
Summary: After the battle with the dark forest, the Clans think they are safe from further danger, but StarClan delivers a prophecy to Jayfeather to make the Three think otherwise. Rated T to be safe.
1. A prophecy

All was silent at a pool beside the lake. Crickets chirped, and if you listened carefully you could hear the snore of birds in their nest. Then, out of the shadows, a flame-pelted tom emerged. As he padded forwards, a black she-cat and a golden tom followed. They gathered around the pool and looked into it, as a gray tom stepped out of nearby bushes, the notable cloud on his eyes lifting to reveal two solid blue eyes. The flame-pelted cat dipped his head respectfully. "Welcome, Jay's Wing," he greeted. "Call me Jayfeather," replied the gray tom. "After all, Firestar, we are kin." "Enough talk," the black she-cat snapped, her pale orange eyes glowing in the moonlight. "There is a prophecy to be delivered, and it could threaten the existence of the clans themselves!" "Calm down, Yellowfang," scolded the golden tom, though his tone was lighthearted. "They will not be in danger for moons!" Yellowfang frowned. "Moons isn't enough, Lionheart. You of all cats should know that!" "Can we just get on with the prophecy?!" Jayfeather hissed. "I'm freezing!" "Yes, yes..." Firestar seemed lost in thought, then he spoke. "Five, kin of two, born to Roar and Wing. With them they bring darkness, but also hope." Jayfeather slowly nodded. "Thank you, Firestar." Turning, his eyes once again became clouded. "I take my leave." With a flick of his tail, he was gone, and so were Firestar, Yellowfang and Lionheart. The hollow became silent. 


	2. Kits!

Lionblaze flinched as a scream of pain erupted from the nursery. He tried to duck under the ferns to go and see his mate, but Daisy stopped him.

"Let go, Daisy!" Lionblaze squirmed. "I have to see if she's okay!"

Dovewing put a paw on the golden tom's shoulder. "Stop squirming," she meowed. "Cinderheart is practically as strong as you, and she isn't even one of the three!"

Lionblaze sighed, and wriggled out of Daisy's grip. "I guess you're right, Dovewing. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about her."

"Don't be," Molepelt meowed, padding up with his sister, Cherrywhisker. "After all, Snowpaw is a talented apprentice." Even with all this reassurment, he couldn't help but flinch as another shout came from the nursery.

"I can't believe that you haven't moved into the nursery yet, Dovewing," Cherrywhisker quickly meowed, trying to change the subject. "I mean, you're bigger than Graystripe!" This statement caused a frown from Graystripe, who was being searched by Dewpaw for ticks.

"I'm sure the kits will be lovely," agreed Lionblaze, trying to take his mind off his mate's kitting. "After all, Bumblestripe is a great mate for you." Lionblaze could feel Dovewing's embarrassment, it wasn't hard to miss. He flinched as his mate yowled, and turned towards the nursery to see his brother emerging.

"You can go in now," he called to Lionblaze, beckoning for Snowpaw to follow him. "Dovewing and Poppyfrost too, but no more that that. Hazeltail and Sorreltail are still in there with their kits.

Lionblaze gulped, and hesitantly followed Dovewing into the nursery. He was relived to se his mate nursing three healthy kits- a golden-brown tabby she, a dark gray tom with a white tail-tip and paws, and a light gray she with a black paw.

"They're beautiful," he sighed. "Just like their mother."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Cinderheart yawned. "Shall we name them?"

"Let's," Lionblaze replied. "For the tabby, how about Honeykit?"

Cinderheart nodded, deep in thought. "Honeykit is a great name. I was thinking Ravenkit for the tom, if that is okay with you?

Lionblaze nodded. "I don't know about the light gray she, though." As he was trying to think of names for his daughter, Jayfeather came in.

"How is the naming going?" He asked, his blind eyes shining. "I left some of my poppy seeds in here by mistake, and came back to get them."

"It's going well," Lionblaze began. "But we don't know what to call the light gray she."

Jayfeather's ears pricked with an emotion Lionblaze couldn't identify. "M-may I see her?" He asked with the same emotion.

Lionblaze nodded and stepped aside, allowing his brother to look at the kit. As Jayfeather looked at the kit, Lionblaze could have sworn he saw the cloud lift from Jayfeather's eyes for a second. Finally, the grey medicine cat tuned his head to look at his brother.

"What about Silverkit?"


	3. I'm an apprentice!

**Edit: Whoops! I thought Seedpaw was a boy! My bad, thanks to TailGatomonX3 for pointing that out!**

**Yay! My first AN! I hope all of you like the story so far, because it's going to get better and better from here!**

Ravenkit and his sisters dashed out of the nursery, Mintkit and Hollykit hot on their heels. He looked up at Bramblestar, his whiskers quivering in anticipation. Then, as if the world stopped, Bramblestar opened his jaw and let those magic words flow out of his mouth.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Warriors and apprentices flowed out of their dens, yawning and pausing to groom themselves. Ravenkit's mother, Cinderheart, and Hazeltail came out too, purring. Ravenkit rolled his eyes as he felt his mother's wet tongue against his pelt.

"Mom, I can groom myself," Ravenkit sighed. "I'm practically an apprentice." "No matter whether you're leader or not, you're still my son." Cinderheart let go of Ravenkit and began to groom Silverkit. Ravenkit could hear her whines from a distance as he sat down with Flowerpaw, Sorreltail's kit.

"Hey Ravenkit!" Came the squeaky voice. "I'm so excited!"

"Same here!" Replied Ravenkit, as Honeykit and Silverkit joined them, with Mintkit and Hollykit following. He hushed as Bramblestar spoke.

"Today is a fine day for ThunderClan," began the tabby leader. "First of all, Seedpaw and Lilypaw are ready to become warriors." He nodded at Thornclaw and Spiderleg. "Have these apprentices passed their assesment?"

"Seedpaw is as ready as she'll ever be," purred Spiderleg. Thornclaw nodded at Lilypaw pridefully, and Bramblestar continued.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He paused, looking at the trembling siblings.

"Lilypaw and Seedpaw," he continued, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

They both muttered "I do", their voices filled with hesitation and excitement. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilystem. StarClan honors your intelligence and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Lilystem held her head high as her clanmates cheered her name, with Flowerpaw cheering the loudest. Then she bounded up to the leader and licked his shoulder. Bramblestar held his tail up for silence, then continued.

"Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seedtail. StarClan honors your patience and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Seedtail bounded up beside her littermate and licked Bramblestar's shoulder. She looked at her sister, and held his head high as his clanmates cheered for him.

"We also have some new apprentices," Bramblestar continued as Ravenkit felt a shudder of excitement. "Mintkit, Hollykit, Honeykit, Ravenkit and Silverkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mintpaw, Hollypaw, Honeypaw, Ravenpaw and Silverpaw."

'I'm Ravenpaw now,' thought the dark gray tom. 'I'm not a kit anymore.'

"Your mentors will be Cherrywhisker for Mintpaw, Ivypool for Hollypaw, Squirrelflight for Honeypaw, Molepelt for Ravenpaw and Leafpool for Silverkit. I hope these warriors will pass down all they know on to you."

Ravenpaw held his head high for a heartbeat as his clan cheered, then followed his littermates and friends up to Bramblestar, their mentors following.

Ravenpaw's heart was thumping out of his chest. He hardly heard Bramblestar call a dismissal as he turned to Molepelt.

"Well," asked his mentor, "where should we begin?"

**I just love Ravenpaw for some reason. He's a lot different from Firestar's nervous old friend, isn't he? Oh, and for those who are curious, I didn't make Dovewing a mentor- she moved into the nursery!**

**Coming next time? Possibly a hunting session, maybe in Honeypaw's POV!**


	4. How to hunt a Mouse

**Hello again! There's nothing to say except here's a chapter! Please keep up with the reviews (^-^)**

Honeypaw swerved through the dense forest as fast as her paws could carry her. Leaping over small roots, she hid inside a bush as her mentor's fiery ginger pelt followed her pawsteps.

"Oh dear," Squirrelflight joked, walking over to the bush Honeypaw was hiding in. "I wonder where my apprentice is?" She then tapped one paw on the golden she's head. "Gotcha," she giggled.

The apprentice walked out of the bush in a huff. "You always win," she started, whining. Then she changed her tone and bounced around Squirrelflight. "Can we do some hunting instead? I'm bored!""

Yes, yes," Squirrelflight sighed, purring. "You'll have to scent some fresh-kill first. I trust you know to do that?"

Honeypaw stuck her nose in the air, seeing if she could scent anything. She suddenly jumped back in alarm, looking towards the border. "ShadowClan scent!"

Sure enough, a patrol was walking along the border carrying two frogs and a vole. Honeypaw winced at the scent of the frogs, but she still felt jealous that they caught fresh-kill- yet she had none.

"Tigerheart! Dawnpelt!" Squirrelflight was purring. "Are these your apprentices?" She nodded towards a dark brown tabby tom and a cream-coloured she with a white belly.

Tigerheart nodded a greeting, Dawnpelt scowling at the apprentice and her mentor. Honeypaw frowned. Who made dirt in her fresh-kill?

"This is Badgerpaw," Tigerheart introduced, nodding at the tabby tom. "And Marigoldpaw. They're new apprentices- they just started their training."

Suddenly, Honeypaw heard a yowl in the distance, coming from ShadowClan camp. She could tell the others had heard it too by their pricked ears.

"Uh, we'd better go," Tigerheart explained hurriedly. "Say hello to Bramblestar for me." "Of course," Squirrelflight nodded, and the patrol rushed off. Then Squirrelflight turned to her apprentice. "Well, have you scented any fresh-kill yet?" she asked, her whiskers twitching with amusement.

Honeypaw nodded and bounded off to the bush she hid in. "I think there's a mouse somewhere around here," she called to her mentor, who was still catching up.

Squirrelflight walked quietly to Honeypaw, so not to scare their snack. "Alright, she whispered. That's a big mouse. But you'll need to know how to catch it, first copy me." She dropped down into a crouch, keeping her belly low and her tail flat.

Honeypaw dropped down to a crouch as well, trying to match her mentor. "Not bad for your first time," Squirrelflight purred. "But don't forget, you have to keep your tail flat. Now try and catch that mouse!"

Honeypaw flattened her bristling tail and slowly crept towards her kill. Then, when she was at a safe distance, she made one final check on her prey's position and pounced. "Try a killing bite to the neck!" her mentor called as the apprentice struggled with the mouse. Following her menor's instructions, she snapped her jaws at the mouse's neck and felt it go limp.

"Well done," her mentor praised. "That's a very good catch for your first hunt. Who knows, you may even be coming to the gathering!"

Honeypaw purred as she carried her mouse back to camp. 'The gathering,' she thought. 'I'm going to the gathering!'

**Sorry for the short chapter- I have writers block. Anyway, here are some things for you to try and find- in the next chapter, a darkness will be introduced, as well as a new 'star with foreshadowing you mightn't have noticed. See y'all in the next update!**


End file.
